


Safe and sound

by Immortalr4bb1t



Series: Love hurts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Suicide, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalr4bb1t/pseuds/Immortalr4bb1t
Summary: Reader lives with Fell sans after being in an abusive relationship. He takes goo care of her.





	Safe and sound

Images flash before your eyes like a bad rerun of your life up until this point. Everything is dark and in muted colors as if the memory was fading each shade at a time. Threatening shadows and kind faces that mean you harm linger. That smile, so friendly and full of humor but even on good days thinking about it made you sick. Then the arguing, how loud and hard they had fought. And eventually Pap’s face and the lines of worry that creased under his sockets as he carried you. Reassuring that everything would be okay.

Slowly your eyes open, the world blurs from sleep for a moment before you adjust to the cold world around you. There’s a thin blanket thrown over your bare body, but it isn’t much to protect you from the chill in the air. Your whole body develops itchy goosebumps as you shiver. The mattress under you creaks as you shift. The mattress is also bare only you a pillow and the thin blanket adorn it. Laying there your head turns to look at the rest of the room. The apartment was small, everything was crammed into this room except the bathroom. As studio apartments go it was small. “Mornin doll face.” Red is turned to look at you from the stove. He’s dressed before you which means he has work. Your arms pull the blankets up to your chest as you observe him. He turns back to the stove, dishing out whatever he was cooking. Nice smells fill the room, smells of breakfast: bacon, eggs, and the hiss of the cooking stove is the only sound to be heart. Red twists the knob on the stove to turn on the flame with a click. When he heads over to you he kicks clothes out of his way, so he can sit down on the mattress next to you. Instead of offering it to you he sets in on the ground beside the mattress. His other hand coming to rest on your lower back. “I didn’ want to wake ya.” You glance over the edge of the bed. Just as you thought. He’d heaped if full of bacon, eggs and fried potatoes. It was much more than you could eat but he was hopeful you would manage to eat more each time, you begin to think he’s trying to fatten you up. You glance at him and he only looks back at you with an expression that was hard to read. He usually had a very neutral expression, it was almost like he was always worried or perhaps he was doing his best not to use his usual smile in fear it would remind you of the past. He leans down and pressed his teeth into the side of your jaw hold his head there for a moment, not a mock kiss as much as a sort of nuzzle. “Someone will be by later to check on you okay?” Red says it with a hint of bitterness that he won’t be able to drop by on his break to see you. Ever since you two had moved in together he had been trying his hardest at his job. Sometimes not coming back until it was well into the night and passing out as soon as he got back, but he was always sure to have someone come by for him. You think about how afraid he must be to leave you alone again.

~It wasn’t too long after the move that he’d returned from work to find you in the tub, your entire body so cold you were starting to feel warm. It would have been so easy to just go to sleep, but some part of you was still clinging to this place, clinging to him. You could only see through your darkening vision that you could see the panic in his face as he pulled you out of the tub and was screaming words you couldn’t hear. His sockets were black as he did his best to staunch the flow of life leaking from your wrists. He held you so close that the magic tears that left trails over his skull tingled as they hit your skin. ~

You pushed the thoughts to the back of your mind. He didn’t know but you had moved on from thinking that was the answer. You simply wanted to spend days with him in these days of happiness. Even if the days and hours seemed to mix together into an ocean of incoherence. You couldn’t even remember how long you’d been here. His skeletal hand rubbed your back gently. He lingered there not wanting to leave you even for a moment. To reassure him you push up into a sitting position and take the plate of food. It wasn’t a pretty display, but he knew how to cook well enough. He’d always told you that it didn’t matter what it looked like as long as it tasted good. You had to agree. His food always tasted great. He lingered there with you as you ate for a moment, his hand moving up to brush the back of his phalanges across your cheek before tucking your hair behind your ear. “Alright sweetheart, I’ll be back soon.” When he stands its with a groan, he has to stretch his back out before he falls back into a slumped posture. His coat hangs on the wall with the keys to his modest car dangling in the pocket. It jingles when he shoves his arms in the sleeves. Tugging the jacket close to his face he inhales sharp as if the smell of the jacket were something comforting. Before he digs into the pocket for his keys the pips of light that make up his eye lights dart to the corner of his sockets, in your direction. His fingers clench around the keys as he looks away. Then he’s slipping out the door and the click of the lock behind him leaves you in the room by yourself.

The room was modest like both of you. Dirty but comfortable. The couch was against the wall, nearest the end of the bed, which had been unceremoniously shoved in the corner and left that way. The broken in plush couch faced the opposite wall, where a tv hung, mostly used only for when red played videogames. You hardly touched it otherwise. And your favorite place in the house was on the wall connecting them. A pop out sill widened by the top of a bookshelf and decorated with pillows and cushioned with a flat dog bed you’d found. It had become your little sanctuary. As you finished as much of the food as you could manage without making yourself sick you set the remains in the fridge. Nearly empty but for a few things you ate on the regular and a bag of papato chisps. Walking across the cold floor you pluck up one of Red’s shirts off the couch where all your clean clothes were usually discarded. It was big even in your hands, but you slipped it over your head all the same. The decal on it were words about the path to a man’s heart being through their ribs. Fishing through you found a pair on panties and slipped those on as well before grabbing a book and climbing into the sill. There was a very gentle drizzle outside, watching the world in a very dreary shade of washed out grey.

You didn’t even notice time had been passing between staring out the window and reading. At some point the rain had picked up into a full on down pour. Sheets of rain fell from the grey sky drenching everything in sight. It wasn’t until the door rattled did you realize what time it was. The door swung open and footsteps clattered in the entryway. The figures who had entered were soaked to the bone, literally. Black cursed as he threw his umbrella as much as he set it up against the wall. With him wasn’t his brother though. No, it was the other swap brother. Stretch chuckled as he tugged off his hoody. It was dripping wet. It seemed as though even with the umbrella they hadn’t been able to do much against the downpour. When Black turned to look over the room his brow bones creased as much as his nose wrinkled. Disgusted with the state of the apartment. “Heya kiddo.” Stretch spotted you in the window. “Been a while since I dropped by huh?” to tell the truth you couldn’t really remember the last time anyone dropped by despite it happening quite often.   
“Why are you even talking to her?” Black hissed as he made his way to the tiny kitchen. “You know she won’t respond.”  
“Yeah but she knows what we’re sayin. I can tell she’s always listening.” Stretch hung up his jacket and made his way over to where you sat. “Aint that right, darlin?” Just as Black had predicted you keep you mouth shut, but you look Stretch in the face. He looked tired. Black only hmphs and shakes his head. But stretch keeps you company. He sits with you in your sill while Black cooks food for you and tidies up. Complaining that he wished he had time to clean everything, but it would do for now. Between him, Pap, Blue, and Red’s brother they kept the place tidy enough. The food that Black makes isn’t as tasty as the stuff Red makes but it definitely looks much more presentable. It isn’t long before they must leave. You’re alone again in the room with the intense taste of the food lingering on your tongue. The rain had let up a bit, but you can tell that stretch really doesn’t want to go back out in it when he sighs heavily. His jacket is still soaked when he takes it from the rack on the wall. But he makes it a point to pat your head before he follows Black out the door. You stare at the door for moment before setting the food aside. You appreciated the effort and would eat in Black’s presence, but you were sure some of the stuff in it was inedible.

Its dark outside, clouds clearing from the night sky when Red returns. As soon as he steps through the door you’re up on your feet. He embraces you and from the smell on his clothes he’s been smoking. You wrinkle your nose but other than that you refuse to move away. His large arms envelop you pulling your smaller body close to his. His chin takes its place on the crown of your head. “’m home sweetheart.” His voice was soft and gentle as his hands gently caresses your arms and fingers trail down your spine. When he stopped stroking your back one of his hands moves up to toy with a few strands of your hair, rubbing his it between his thumb and forefinger. “Its been a while your hair ‘s long now.” You reach up to touch it and twirl a strand absently around your finger. “No, I like it.” He insists with a chuckle reading your mind even though you hadn’t said anything. He discards his jacket on the ground. His phalanges gliding over your sides and to your waist till he rests them on your hips. Tugging you with him as he backs up he pulls you down to the bed. Forcing you to crouch as he sits down on the mattress. It creaks under his weight as he cups your face. The hot feel on his red tongue pressing gingerly into your lips makes you squirm. Even just the brush of it beckons your tongue from between your lips. You were right, he tastes like he’s been smoking. The bitter taste lingering in his mouth as he presses his tongue into yours. He doesn’t do much more than let his phalanges wander, the tips just barely slipping under the large shirt you’re wearing before you get the urge to help along his clear directive. Your hand fumbles a bit, but it isn’t hard to find the formed bundle of magic waiting patiently in his pants. He chuckles, and you feel the vibration of the low sound on your mouth. His teeth graze your tongue as the tightness in your lower body begins to constrict. He jerks you closer suddenly, both his hands grabbing handfuls of your ass. He looks down at you with a slight smirk. Mischief in his eyes is only amplified by his raise browbones. “Get right to the point don’ ya sweetheart.” Red tucks his head into your neck and the eager growl that vibrates his ribs makes you shiver. You hardly hear the “mmm ya like that huh?” He growls again, on purpose this time the deep animalistic growl is so low it makes your stomach twist. Then he laughs as you shudder. Setting your lip stubbornly you pull away and shove him by the shoulder into the mattress. He doesn’t fight you instead he boots you in the backside with his heel. You wave at his legs which are wrapped around you. When they move you unbutton his pants and pop the zipper open. It doesn’t take much to coax his cock out. It springs out with just the tug of his boxers. The waistband freeing it. Taking it in one hand you press the length of cherry colored ecto into your face, running soft lips over his shaft to give the sensitive head a firm kiss, what makes him moan softly. “Damn dollface, calm down will ya ‘m not goin’ nowhere.” At his snarky comment you set careful teeth on the foreskin that comes up like a turtleneck around his rounded tip. Pulling on it teasingly he takes in a hard breath. Your eyes glance up in their sockets looking through your eyelashes to see the set of his jaw tighten. You think about how masochistic he is as you lick from the base of his thick cock thumb rolling rough and firm over his head pressing the tip of your finger to his dick slit. Your finger comes away with sticky precum. Your tongue flicks over it, lapping up the trailing drop. When your mouth slips over the head, pressing the head into your tongue and swirling over the length his bones rattle when he moans. “Fuck doll, your mouth is so warm.” His hand rests on the back of your head, mostly to hold the hair out of your face so he can see rather than to press you down. Sucking gently and moving down, rolling and pressing your tongue it takes a bit but when you manage to get to the base of him you set your teeth down making him jolt but you don’t bite hard enough to hurt him. He lets you back up, so you can suck and lick his cock, hand moving steadily until he cums. His heavy breath and grunt of pleasure makes you feel satisfied until you feel the hot cum splatter your face, instinctively you close your eyes. Before you can reach up he cups your face. Peeking open an eye you can see he’s admiring the look of it dripping down your face. He mutters a nearly silent ‘fuck’. Before he rubs his thumb over it effectively smearing it across you skin. You slap his hands away, so you can pull back. “Ah c’mon darlin I was playin come ‘ere.” Pouting but obedient you move up, so he can wipe your face with a near by towel. His chest bounces with the chuckle though. He pulls you up even further guiding your hips up further and further till your hands are on the wall and he’s buried between your legs. He mumbled something as he presses his face into your thigh, setting his teeth and biting. The pain of it makes you cry out as you feel the sting of air on the wound. His hot tongue laps at the wound. His fingers prod at your panties. “Look at ya, you’re already soaked aint ya.” His tongue runs over the damp fabric the tip of his tongue pressing in firmly. Your insides clench as your feet the wetness and heat soak into your sensitive sex. He doesn’t wait to hook his fingers into the fabric pushing his phalanges through your slick folds. “Fuck yeah you are.” He chuckles yanking hard to tear the panties from your body. Just the force alone jerks your hips back setting a deep ache in your skin and bones as the force bruises you. But he succeeds tearing them not cleanly but enough that it takes another smaller tug to separate them from your legs. Almost immediately he presses his tongue into you. Deep and firm till you can feel the press of those dangerously sharp teeth. His large tongue slides over you from your hole to flick off your clit, just the same way you’d done it to him. He was much less forgiving then you were. Using the ecto of his tongue he created suction around your engorged clit, sucking and pressing, flicking over it relentlessly. He moaned as if the taste of you alone was orgasmic. He’d always commented that you tasted good but hearing him make noises as if he was eating something delicious made your muscles tense and spasm. The feeling was like an intense ache of warmth that made your insides clench. It was when you felt his finger slip easily inside you, he pokes and curled his fingers looking for that sweet spot he knew was around there. He sucked hard rolling his tongue as he carefully slipped another finger inside you. His fingers moved expertly pressing and stroking fervently. Your entire body felt tense and the waves of pleasure made you bit your lip as you squeezed down on his fingers. The moment you felt that build up inside, like you were about to cum you tried to move away tried to warn him but only managed to call out his name. His eyes darted up with interest as you came. Your voice rang out in the small apartment followed only by whimpering as he kissed your clit and pulled his fingers out. He pulled you down, so he could wipe his face. His neck glistened with your cum. Embarrassment made your face burn with heat. The bed was going to be all wet. He yanked you down, so he was face to face with you. “Did ya just call out my name?” You averted your eyes and just to have him grab your face and turn it back. “C’mon sweetheart, say it again fer me.” You continued to avert your eyes, “Alright. Alright. I guess I’ll just have to make ya wont I?”


End file.
